That Purple Toy
by Mettlei
Summary: A sequel for 'Purple toy and high pitched screams'...Yaoi. AU. OOC...It's just a Pwp.


_Warnings: Yaoi...Incest...It's just a pwp._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: SasuIta..._

_An:... This is a sequel for 'Purple toy and high pitched screams'... written for your and my enjoyment and because 'purple toy and high pitched screams' got the most favourites out of all my stories and because I love the pairing!_

_That purple toy..._

Sasuke was tapping his foot on the floor, a half dangerous half amused grin on his handsome face, he was looking down at his older brother who was sitting on the edge of the bed, the cheeks red and the beautiful black eyes looking down.

"I thought you threw it away!" Sasuke was referring to a rather scary looking object in his hand, the object was also slippery and kind of...warm, but that of course because he had just robbed his brother of the said object.

Itachi's blush seemed to increase. Sasuke watched feeling the spark of arousal in his lower regions, that blush combined with Itachi's panting and messed hair was such a turn on he had to swallow hard and remind himself not to hyperventilate.

"I...I was going to...but..." Itachi mumbled still not looking at him at all, the lean pale body still shaking and shivering and Sasuke knew damn well that it was from the need his lovely older brother felt, he after all had just marched in Itachi's bedroom and more or less had ripped the purple toy that was now in his grip, from Itachi's delicate hands earning himself a yelp and a shocked gasp... suffice to say that Itachi had looked more than ready to _use_ the toy. Spread out on the bed, the legs spread widely spine arched and those nimble pale fingers working the tip of the purple vibrator inside the gorgeous body, hence why the toy was slippery and warm... and buzzing quietly.

Damn his kinky older brother...Sasuke was trying to pull a scolding face just to torture Itachi but it took him everything he got not to just break out in panting and attack the beauty sitting on the bed.

The sight had been pillow humping worthy.

"But...?"

Itachi fidgeted the hard pinkish cock bobbing slightly with the moves, he didn't touch it though, he and Sasuke maybe had a rather loving relationship... but Sasuke was the master of sexual torture and Itachi didn't feel like going through it right now.

Since the day he and Sasuke had sex for the first time Itachi had learned two things about his baby brother.

First was the fact that Sasuke was a complete control freak, Itachi didn't specially crave to be in control when it came to fucking but he had tried once... he didn't want to remember what happened because of it, sometimes he though he can still feel Sasuke's imprinted palm on his ass even though it happened few months ago.

Second, Sasuke was _always ready_... either that or the younger really had a damn _bone_ in the cock, it was enough for Itachi to look at Sasuke or even mildly in the same direction and the younger was hard and ready to ravish him.

Itachi didn't mind though...

It was the constant teasing that he could hardly live with and he could tell Sasuke was teasing him right now too, shaming him on purpose making him feel dirty and perverted, they knew each other a bit too good.

He _knew_ Sasuke adores his flustered state. He knew Sasuke adores his blush and the fact that he was doing naughty things and letting himself get caught...

That's right... he did it on purpose, Sasuke didn't have to know that but it was true...he wanted to get caught. The feeling of shame and dirtiness was genuine though despite that. It was a thrill for Itachi just like it seemed to be a thrill for Sasuke.

"You're not gonna answer eh?"

Itachi shook his head 'no' and Sasuke seeing that grinned exposing all his white teeth, if Itachi wouldn't be looking at the ground he would most definitely run away.

"Stand up Itachi..."

Itachi shivered, there was no helping, he knew what Sasuke's demanding tone meant, it meant it won't be long till he would be rendered into a screaming mess.

Stark naked he stood up tremors running through his highly aroused body, he felt sweat trickle down his spine causing another shiver, he really and truly didn't like the _overdressed_ Sasuke smirking at him surely for his obedience, well Itachi had learn to live with it.

Sasuke stopped only when he could feel his older brothers hot breaths on his face, he was savouring the moment and Itachi's black eyes beckoning to him, his pale fingers tightened around the purple lifeless object as he brought it up between their chests.

Leaning into his brother he whispered into the delicate ear. "Turn around and bend down...I'm gonna give you exactly what you wanted."

He wouldn't obey, he definitely wouldn't _if_ he wouldn't be so damn horny, groaning he turned around knowing full well that the fact that Sasuke hadn't kissed him once yet meant he was going to get it rough.

He bent down feeling his cheeks flare up and it seemingly didn't matter that he and his so called baby brother had done unimaginably perverse things and this was nothing compared to them, he always blushed like a virgin.

Sasuke apparently wasn't pleased, there was a large hand on his back pushing down till he had to put his hands on the bed his ass stuck in the air, he squinted his eyes shut surely Sasuke was getting an eyeful.

Sasuke looking down felt his mouth flood...Itachi was so damn beautiful all through, he crouched down before his brain even registered it. His hand landed on a pale smooth ass cheek moulding the perfect shape to his heart's content pulling it to the side to see the pretty pinkness of the little opening his mouth parted and his breaths came heavier.

"Mh Itachi...I see you've lubricated and ready... that's so naughty...been playing for a long time without me...?" his middle finger was rubbing the slick opening not missing his brothers gasp, not missing the neat body shivering and pushing back.

Itachi let the tiniest of smirks quirk his lips. Let the pervert have his fun and he will give you a mind blowing pleasure, that was a proven fact when it came to one certain pervert behind him squeezing his ass and probing him with two fingers, digging, wriggling inside of him, he pushed his ass back and let out a moan as the lovely digits brushed on his sweet spot.

"Yes...fuck, I fingered myself thinking of your cock..."

Sasuke shivered, well what a lovely confession and what lovely movements Itachi's pretty ass was making, his black eyes watched his own fingers disappearing into the heated flesh shiny with the lubricant stretching the pink skin for more he leaned forward unable to resist he gently bit on one of the smooth globes fully enjoying the whimper it earned him, his fingers left the heat and he saw Itachi's hands instantly make fists crumpling the sheets.

"Sas..._ahh_..." Itachi eyes went wide a low growl coming from his throat, he stared at the back sheets panting hard, he hadn't expected the vibrator pushing into him fully and hard and so soon... his tights quivered and his hands did too, he was doing his best to keep himself in the position and he was doing his best not to _beg_ for Sasuke to move the toy.

"Ah but you like it don't you 'Tachi, look at your pretty ass trying to get it deeper..."

"Sass...c'mon..." Itachi whined pushing himself back and cursing Sasuke for not doing anything, that bastard knew he liked the stretch and the burning pain that came with it, the bastard sure knew that he is already high and drooling on the sheets just from being filled.

A sharp yelp came from Itachi, the beautiful body flinching as Sasuke's hand collided with the creamy ass cheek, Sasuke's black eyes lingered on the poisonously coloured plastic sticking out of the lovely behind as he switched it on, hearing the low buzz and seeing it move.

"Nnn...ahhh."

"Your ass loves your little toy, eh 'Tachi? Let's see how rough this toy can get..."

Itachi squirmed and shook his head in refusal, he _knew_ how hard the toy vibrated on the max speed, but he didn't make it in time his baby brother had already turned the switch and Itachi could only mewl strangely high pitched, his arms gave out instantly, thankfully the bed was high enough.

With his chest on the bed and his head turned he clawed at the sheets unable to speak to tell Sasuke that it was too damn hard, he was fully able to scream though and that was exactly what he did as his baby brother started to thrust the vibrator.

"Sas...noo...ahh...that's..." his legs were nudged further apart and he bit on the sheets screaming into them while Sasuke was pumping the hard toy into him roughly and fast.

Sasuke was so damn aroused and needy, his cock trying to rip his jeans and wetting them as he watched the toy abuse his brother, with his help of course. He would never get tired listening to Itachi's moans and mewls that was for sure and he would never get tired of the perfect body he was playing.

He left the toy inside letting it to do its job as he stood up pulling his t-shirt over his head and popping his jean button open. Pulling his cock outside and stepping out of his jeans before he leaned over his squirming brother breathing on the sweaty neck, he found Itachi's ear licking it, letting his ragged hot breaths tickle it.

"You gonna cumm huh? You're about to blow, aren't you Itachi, I can feel you squeezing the toy... not wanting to let it out..." he breathed, chuckling when his lovely older brother mewled abusing the sheets further, Sasuke was slowly pulling out the vibrator, making sure Itachi's pleasure hazed brain caught up to the fact that soon Itachi would be empty...

"No...Sasuke...ahh... I'm almost...fuck..."

"I know..." was all Sasuke said, the sex toy was discarded on the bed, Sasuke's hand making a quick job of smearing the pre-cum over his length and easing some of the ache. "...but we're gonna come together, and you're going to come from my cock, not the toy."

A hard snap of his hips and he found himself into tight and hot heat, enveloping his hard erection in the best way possible, Itachi made a choking whimper pressing the pretty face into the sheets trying to muffle his loud moans because they came as soon as Sasuke grinded the hips into him hard rubbing his insides with the hard cock.

"Fuck...Sasuke..."

"Mh Itachi..." Sasuke groaned rolling his hips hard pushing himself to the hilt, impaling his beauty of a brother and using the moment to pull on a pale shoulder till Itachi once more supported himself with the hands on the bed, Sasuke's eyes glued on the delicious curve of Itachi's spine, his hands stroking the skin, grabbing the hips.

He started moving pleasured sounds escaping him, they turned into something like animalistic growls when his eyes fell and lingered on his cock thrusting in his older brother's perfect ass.

"Mm Itachi, so good... you feel so good...fuck."

Itachi moaned for an answer, his hands fisting the black sheets mercilessly ignoring the fact that he once more was drooling down his chin because of his baby brother's cock. The thing he absolutely couldn't ignore was the rough thrusts at his behind, his body rocked with each slam and Sasuke was getting deeper with each time as well, until he arched back and screamed, his eyes squinting shut and his ass wriggling in circles.

"There...Sasuke..._there_...ohhh...don't stop...fuck, don't stop!"

Sasuke grabbed a good hold of his brothers hips, the hell he _couldn't_ stop anyway, his hips were moving on their own and why would he stop when this earned him those lovely sounds. If anything his thrusts gained more strength and speed, he was humping at Itachi's behind like a dog and loved it immensely.

'Too good to last' was his thought watching the droplet of sweat roll down Itachi's pale shoulder, watching Itachi shiver and twitch under his ministrations.

Judging by the sounds filling the room Itachi was close, the heat around his pulsing cock squeezed as if to confirm his observation.

"Let it out baby, let me hear you!" he growled his thrusts turning deeper and slower as he leaned over Itachi's back his fingers finding silky hair and entangling in them, pulling on them, he pressed his sweaty cheek against his older brothers closing his eyes and listening to the moans.

"Sasuke... so good... I... wanna come."

Too breathless to agree verbally other than a growl he straightened up to wrap his arm around his brother and take hold of the dripping wet cock, stroking it and pinching the tip rather roughly, his orgasm already taking over him.

The rough treatment to his erection was Itachi's undoing, in his bliss he pushed away from the bed arching and reaching behind himself, over his shoulder, grabbing Sasuke's raven locks and refusing to let them go, Sasuke in return clutched at his chest supporting him and keeping him close, their hips moving rapidly, riding out their pleasure, Sasuke's juices trickling down pale quivering thighs dripping on the floor unnoticed.

Itachi shivered when their movements died down, exhausted panting and sticky all over he tried to catch his breath, lifting his arm numbly he wiped his wet chin

Sasuke still buried into his brother's sated body rested his chin on the delicate shoulder gulping for air his eyes falling on the purple toy on the bed.

He moved then sliding out of Itachi and guiding his brother down on the bed with the head on the pillows, still panting he grabbed the vibrator going for the door.

"Sasuke? Where you're going?" Itachi mumbled out a crease forming on his forehead, Sasuke was usually rough but he usually got some cuddling after that, which he enjoyed even if he wouldn't admit it.

Sasuke didn't turn around, already at the door still naked and sweaty.

"I'm getting rid of it...you like it way too much for my liking."

With that said Itachi was left alone and smirking...seriously it was just like his baby brother to get jealous because of a lifeless object...

...

_An: ehheh...sorry if there was mistakes or errors and let me know what you think of this._

_Mettlei._


End file.
